Promise Of Love
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Hands in hair, lips on lips, limbs tangled and bodies flush against each other. She’s running, so fast, so far, trying to escape everything she’s come to know. BlairChuck. Rated M for a reason!


EZ – Pete Yorn

She's running, so fast, so far, trying to escape everything she's come to know.

_Hands in hair, lips on lips, limbs tangled and bodies flush against each other. _

Her mind relives each second of the event leading up to her escape, she feels as though her brain is about to explode.

_Up against the wall one minute, pinned on the bed the next. All she feels is the desire pumping through her heart and pooling between her creamy thighs._

Rain is pouring down on her, washing away her uncleanliness, washing away him.

_She screams his name as his fingers pump her quickly. In and out, in and out like the steady beat of a good dance song._

The heel on her left shoe snaps and then the right. She takes them off and leaves the 3000 pair of shoes on the curb in the pouring rain.

_Skin becomes a beautiful piece of artwork, filled with numerous purple and red love bites scattered all over her body._

Faster she runs, her bare feet becoming black on the souls.

_When her hand wraps around his thick, hard cock he gasps and she feels something she's never felt with Nate._

Her soul becoming black.

_Mouth meets cock, sucking, licking, biting, teeth grazing. It's mind blowing for the both._

Passer bys think she's insane, running through the Manhattan streets in the pouring rain late at night.

_His hand in her hair, twisting it between his fingers._

She stops to catch her breath, the breath that's suddenly escaped her exhausted body.

_Soft kisses towards her mouth as he pushes inside her slowly. A mew of pain as he breaks past her virginity._

She must have run 20 blocks by now if not more.

_Muscles clench as she tenses, he groans and whispers for her to relax. "Relax Blair."_

Her body slumps onto the dirty sidewalk, leaning against a building for support as she feels as though she might faint.

_Legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper and pushing her closer to her release._

Tears or rain drops. She feels one or both on her flustered cheeks.

"_I love you, Blair Waldorf."_

Quivering and quaking from the sobs that ripple through her lithe body she hears a car pull up to the curb.

"_I love you, Chuck Bass."_

A door clicks open, she see feet dressed in Italian leather step out and into a puddle. The occupant of the shoes doesn't care.

_Hours later after being awoken from a light sleep, glasses clink in a not too distant room where a male and a female converse._

She doesn't need to look up to know who the person is. She already knows. Only he would go after her, only he would look for her.

_Lips on lips, but they aren't hers and his, there his and who is that's?_

The rain pours down on his gorgeous face, looking up she hates him and loves him all the same.

_He sees her in the corner of his eye as she gasps and tears well in her too-beautiful eyes. "I hate you, Chuck Bass."_

His hands run through her damp hair as he presses his lips against hers.

"_Wait! Blair, I'm sorry!"_

All is forgotten when he kisses her.

"_Don't!" Throwing on clothes she leaves his hotel room in a hurry._

"I'm so sorry, B. Come home with me?"

_Following her, he chases her all the way outside the Palace Hotel before she disappears around the corner. Shit, fuck, oh God. _

She nods as he helps her up and brings her inside his limousine.

_Chuck Bass, you've ruined the best thing that's ever going to happen to you._

Her head leaning against his chest, drying her eyes with his jacket, she falls asleep right there listening to that thump, thump his heart makes.

"_No." He refuses to give into thought. He will not let the universe win._

"I fucking love you, Blair." Whispers unheard by the girl in his arms.

--

I don't know what this is. It's like 2.35am here, not unusual for me, I can't sleep so I write. It's short, sad but with a semi-happy ending.

Review and I might decide to keep writing for Gossip Girl.


End file.
